Cauldron Babies
by astig01
Summary: What happens in Advanced Potions when you are too smart for your own good and missing ingredients... a 7th year HG/SS story HG is of age. AU from OotP Chapter 5 re-posted.
1. History 101

_**Hello it is Astig here , I know it has probably been down way too many times but this is my take on things. This is not HBP or DH compliant. This story is in their **_7t_h__** year but Hermione is 18 (b-day being 19**__**th**__** of September). **__**This is my first HP fan fiction so please let me know if I have something wrong in the Potter-verse. **__**Speaking about the potter-verse…. The Potter-verse is not mine. **__**The idea for this story comes from a close friend who is expecting their 1**__**st**__** child this month – Oct 2008 – a test tube baby… **__**So lets get on with this magical test-tube baby story hope you enjoy….**__**Astig**_

_**Cauldron Babies**_

Chapter One: History 101

"I am sorry Ron and Harry; I can't be late for potions. I don't to be in trouble before class even starts" Hermione stated as she finished breakfast.

"That's alright 'Mione, but I doubt it will get you out of Snape's black book - I still don't know what you did last year to get all those detentions, swear he must take bitter pills breakfast, lunch and dinner" Harry joked.

Ron, still focused on his breakfast mumbled "don't know how you can stand it, two hours of the Git and Ferret… although," he said as he looked up and smiled "better you than me".

"Ha! Ha! Very funny" Hermione smiled as she got up and left the table to head down to the dungeons for potions she thought about everything the three of them had been though during the past six and a half years. She found it hard to believe that she was in her last semester at Hogwarts. She smiled at how innocent and naive they were during their first few years there, and all the trouble they had gotten themselves into (although to be fare it normally found them she thought with a smile). Nothing had been the same since they had entered the Chamber of Secrets which resulted in the Ministry of Magic finally acknowledging that you-know-who was actually back. She still wanted to know what had happened to the toad (a.k.a. _Professor_ Umbridge). The official record stated that she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters that night in the forbidden forest. But, if she had, Professor Snape had never heard about it.

The summer between her 5th and 6th year she had done some serious thinking about Professor Snape, and come to the conclusion that no matter how many 'bitter pills' he appeared to take a day (according to Ron) she did trust him. Hermione had still not forgive herself that she had forgotten that Professor Snape was a member of the Order, that she should have gone to him – she knew that Ron and Harry would not have wanted to, but honestly, Hermione had respected him for all the work that he had done. He was not nice, but he is good.

She smiled to herself as she sat down in potions class, at the difference this new found knowledge was during her 6th year. After Hermione's first potions class she had made an appointment with Professor Snape for latter that night to talk with him. She had apologized again and again to him before he had threatened to take points off her. Thinking back, she thought Professor Snape may have taken two bitter pills that night with dinner. :)

It was during Hermione's 6th year she gained a greater knowledge of Professor Snape. (_And for the first time in six years she gave him a Christmas present – an I.O.U. booklet. She hoped he would like it – and he did. At least he had a smirk on his face the first time he gave her an I.O.U. coupon stating that she would not put her hand up once in class_).

With the M.O.M. and wizarding world now knowing that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were back and active their attacks were more often and on slightly larger scale, coming to head a week before school finished (Hermione had felt a little guilty that she was grateful it was the year between her O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s, that it was not a major exam year). As it turned out a new wave of fighting started the night of the last exams. Professor Snape had been summoned at the beginning of dinner, causing Hermione to worry about him (who wouldn't worry – something major had happened at the end of each year while the Golden Trio had been in attendance at Hogwarts). She had seen the signs that Professor Snape had been summoned over the last year as she had worked on the odd occasion in the potions labs with him (explained to Ron, Harry and everybody else as detentions). Over her 6th year she had gained a much greater respect for the professor, she knew of the danger he was putting himself into and didn't want him to die, and thought he deserved every happiness. He always looked so tired during her 6th year.

The night the exams had finished the M.O.M. was stormed, causing very few deaths but destroying the Auror's base. As the morning newspaper arrived at Hogwarts with the news of the ministry the Death Eaters were attacking Diagon Alley causing death and chaos. Fortunately for the Light Side the majority of people were able to get out of Diagon Alley and head for other areas of strength – with a lot of families heading to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was an organized state of chaos. The extra people were both a strength and a weakness at Hogwarts, while it meant an increase in help it required additional planning for the final battle.

The result of the planning went as following:

All students year 1 – 5 were to stay in the castle.

6 – 7 year students had the choice of staying in the castle with the other students or to be out on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The mothers used the olde magic to help strength the wards of Hogwarts.

The fathers patrolled the Hogwarts boundaries with the 6 – 7 year students who volunteered to stay.

The Auror's and Order were stationed at Hogsmead and Hogwarts along with the teachers.

Luckily Professor Snape had been able to warn the Order of the impeding attack of Hogwarts and they had been able to station themselves there before the attack in the dark of night. He latter informed the Order that Hogsmead had been chosen as a target because Voldemort thought that they would have caught the wizarding world in surprise, that they would not have time to prepare due to the attacks of both the M.O.M. and Diagon Alley. The idea was that it would be easy to attack the town at dawn. This would provide a safe and easy evaporating point for the Death Eaters to attack Hogwarts.

The battle went according to all the plans they had made – the Orders plans that is, having Professor Snape on the inside had been a blessing for the wizarding world. It was amazing to see the organization. As Professor Snape knew of the death eaters planned attack they were able to get a lot of help for the order. The Ministry of Magic had organized a quiddich training meeting – meaning that most of the U.K. teams were in London for the battle. In the Battle their team leaders were Fred and George. Hermione smiled as she remembered how much fun they had had during the final battle during a prize giving they had been given the Order of Merlin 2nd class and joked that they normally lost points for the pranks they did at Hogwarts – not gain rewards. She remembered how much of a help they were. The death eaters on the ground were attacked from the air and ground. The light side was also aided by the 'tutela superne' spell, which prevented their own side from getting hit from the air.

Magically they had won. The death eaters had not gotten anywhere near Hogwarts (much to the relief to those there as they were not trained to fight). Without the benefit of a surprise attack, and with the anti-apparition charms going up once they arrived the death eaters were outnumbered and were unable to withstand both the aerial and ground attacks. They decided to fight to the death for the most part.

Hermione continued to daydream while sitting in class – she really did leave too early for it once again – she frowned as she remembered where she was during the final battle. As always she and Ron were with Harry. And as always, they were in the middle of everything, along with a poly-juiced Professor Snape (as a student) and other principle members of the Order. She was amazed at the speed of the fighting, very thankful for all the extra training they had gotten that year from other order members. When it came down to the end of it Voldemort was outnumbered, circled by his enemy, believing that his horcruxes would allow him to come back he was over confident and cocky. She remembered Voldemort's final words…

"Potter you are just a child, your parents were worthless, your order and friends are useless. Give it up boy, you will always be nothing… say hello to mummy and daddy for me boy".

As a response Voldemort was hit by a mixture of curses by the Order, Ron and herself while Harry hit him with Avada Kavada. It turned out the power the dark Lord knew not was friendship.

After the last six years of on-going troubles, problems and missions for the Golden Trio Hermione had been looking forward to a peaceful 7th year at Hogwarts – their last as students. She felt so happy to find out the school had not been damaged and was looking forward to her N.E.W.T.S..

During the first part of the year it was a real blessing not to see the signs of war inside the castle. Very few students had died – only losing those who had joined the death eaters – few other students had actually seen any fighting. Draco had returned to Hogwarts on probation, it turned out that he had been under the Imperial curse since 3rd year (proved by pensieves coming from himself and his mother who was currently in Azkaban). While he was a lot quieter and a little more mature he was still a Slytherin to the core.

Hermione remembered how excited she was when she found out she had made Head Girl. It had been a dream of hers since her 1st year at Hogwarts, but due to the amount of trouble the three of them had gotten into over the years she was not sure she would qualify for the role. She had cried tears of joy when her yearly letter from Hogwarts arrived by owl with the badge in it.

So far this year had been much more relaxing than any other year put together as she was able to concentrate on just her schooling and Head Girl duties. As she contemplated this year and the Christmas holidays she started to think again about her choice of carrier. Professor Dumbledore had offered her an apprentice placement after graduation at Hogwarts – she could decide what she wanted to do and ask the professor if she could be their apprentice. She had decided no to go to university but to instead take an apprenticeship as she could complete the tasks at her own advanced rate.

Hermione looked back up at the clock, all the other students were now in class. Advanced potions normally took the top 10 students in potions, but now, in the last semester of the year they were down to only 7 in the class. Hermione was the only Griffindor in the class, there were no Hufflepuffs. Draco and Blaise wee the only two Slytherins and the other four in the class were Ravenclaws Padma Patil; Lisa Turpin; Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot the head boy.

Hermione reflected on how great potions class was, being only the top students in potions they all knew what they were doing, meaning she was able to concentrate on her own potions for a change. She loved…." Hermione flinched as she heard the door slam against the wall…

"**Everyone sit down and put your text books away!"**


	2. Potions 101

_Hello, it's Astig here, sorry about the wait, I was trying to get it as Canon as possible without the books. It has been a busy/scary week spending a couple of days in hospital with dehydration (from the flu) and from a bad reaction to a new drug… but all good now – can breath on my own and all… hope you enjoy, I have almost finished the next chapter so it should be up in a few days… Potterverse is not mine :)_

* * *

_**Cauldron Babies**_

Chapter Two: The potion

* * *

"Everyone sit down and put your text books away!" Professor Snape growled.

Hermione looked up surprised as she had not heard Professor Snape enter, quickly putting aside her text book she was ready to begin as Professor Snape started to lecture with distain.

"Today we will be brewing a new potion that the M.O.M. has given me. If you have been paying attention to what has been happening lately you would be aware about the new law they are currently trying to pass. The idiots in the Potion Department at the M.O.M. were unable to complete this project within the set time period. You will be brewing the stage 4 'Partum Novus Vita' potion. This potion is intended to ensure pregnancy…" at the sound of a gasp Professor Snape turned to Miss Terpin and Miss Brocklehurst in time to see the looks of shock and distress on their faces.

"Miss Terpin, Miss Brocklehurst, do not be complete dunderheads. As I stated, the M.O.M. were unable to complete this task. They have been able to achieve fertilization of the embryo but have been unable to finish the process with the embryo attaching with the uterus wall. We would not want you to actually get pregnant… dunderheads having dunderheads, what is the Ministry thinking?"

Snape was defiantly in a bad mood, he had been notified by Professor Dumbledore the night before about the M.O.M. request for him to complete the project (which in itself was acceptable). The problems Severus had with the potion were that Professor Dumbledore thought it be a _wonderful idea_ if the 7th year advanced class could complete the potion as it was – thus changing his plans for the next day and this would mean a significant increase of dunderheads that would enter Hogwarts to be taught through the help of this new potion and law in the next 11 -12 years. You would think that the Ministry would give those teaching a break after the war. He hoped to have finished teaching in the next 11 years so he would not have to teach these dunderheads.

Hermione was ecstatic about this opportunity they would have to brew this potion. As she looked up at the board at the ingredients and the list of instructions she realized it was a little bit like polyjuice potion the golden trio had brewed in 2nd year, only… 'Wait, I remember reading that you need 3 leeches per lacewing flies for the 'Partum Novus Vita' potion to grow permanent bones. Through experiments they had determines that without the correct ratio bone density I not stable, causing bone deterioration… I wonder…

With this in mind Hermione raised her hand to ask Professor Snape about this theory of hers. As Professor Snape saw her raised hand he growled "Not now Miss Granger" and continued to lecture about the potion.

"Now you all need to play close attention while brewing this potion. At the end of class you will each be testing your own potion. At that time I will give you the spell which will determine your grade for this class. You need at least a medium yellow glow of light to get a passing grade. Any other color and you will fail." Upon seeing Draco with his hand raised he nodded.

"Professor Snape, what does the yellow light mean Sir?"

"the yellow indicates that the potion has combined the female and male DNA to create a fertilized embryo Mr. Malfoy. Class, you may now get your ingredients and start. You have the next 80 minutes [of a double potions /2 hour class] to complete this potion." He looked around and saw that Miss Granger had raised her hand again. "Miss Granger, put your hand down, stop asking questions and keep quiet."

Seeing that all of the dunderheads he sometimes called students continued to sit and look at him he yelled "GO!" As the students got up to gather ingredients for their potions they slowly realized they were missing 2 very vital ingredients – hair.

As Terry Boot realized this he raised his hand and asked "Professor Snape, where would you like us to get the hair sir?" looking around the potions lab he saw Hermione sitting down at her desk still thinking.

Professor Snape just glared at him and told them "look around yourself, each use your own hair and then get some from the opposite sex. Misters Malfoy and Zabini, did you get the message I sent you this morning?" they both nodded again "so… get to it."

Hermione had been sitting there thinking about her theory about the potion. That if she put in three leeches in instead of just the two she would be able to get a better potion. Realizing that Professor Snape would not let her ask a question, let alone answer it Hermione determined that she would change the potion, and just hope that the cauldron would not blow up and kill everyone. Looking around she realized that Draco and Blaise had already started to prepare their ingredients while Lisa and Mandy looked like they had just finished gathering theirs and were about to move back to their table as Hermione stood up to go and get the required ingredients needed for her own potion with the additional leech.

Once she had completed this Hermione walked back to place everything on her desk before walking over to Terry Boot to ask for a strand of hair. "Terry may I please have a…"

"Miss Granger you have had plenty of time to get all of your ingredients. Sit down, be quiet and get started now before I start taking points."

"Yes Sir" Hermione said quietly before going back to her desk and turning around to Draco and Blaise to ask for some hair.

"Blaise, Draco, I still need some hair, can I get some off one of you?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco smirked at the thought of Hermione failing this potion and replied, "Voldemort may have died but it does not mean that I would be willing to share blood with you Granger." Frowning she looked over at Blaise and saw him shaking his head too.

"Miss Granger, I warned you 50 points for talking in class, and detention, see me after class about the time.

Hermione couldn't believe it, that because she was unable to get male hair she would get a failing grade and she had detention. As she started to prepare the ingredients and to boil the water [2 cups] she started to think how she could get the hair. Terry was too far away and Draco and Blaise had already said no, but the only other male in the room was Professor Snape…. Wait, Professor Snape. Yes Professor Snape, he would never find out about it because the potion wouldn't work. Excellent. Now she just had to figure out how to get some of his hair in the next 30 – 40 minutes… Oh, the water has boiled, now to get started making the base of the potion…

25 minutes later Hermione was nervous, she had just added in the 3 leeches into the potion, and so far so good – well, at least it had not blown up yet, but she was going to have a bigger problem soon. She needed to get that hair. The potion now had to simmer for 15 minutes before adding the final ingredients to the potion. Hermione had caught up with the rest of the class, being faster in preparing her ingredients, and within minutes of each other all 7 students were sitting down to finish writing down the notes and instruction from the board before starting to work on their homework assignment as they waited for their potions to finish.

Hermione looked up and smiled. She had an idea. Professor Snape had started to make his rounds around the lab and was currently walking towards Draco and Blaise who were seated at the table in front of her. As he stood there talking to them Hermione pulled out her wand of her bag and she got ready, she just had to wait for the perfect moment. 'Steady hands, it would be slightly bad if I missed and severed his face instead of his hair. No, rephrase that – I would only be slightly dead if I cut him while I do this…' Hermione keep her face towards her parchment as she wrote down the homework assignment. 'Steady hands Hermione'.

As Professor Snape moved in front of Hermione she had her wand ready, and a quick severing charm later Hermione had male hair; and just in time too, 4 minutes till it was needed in the potion. 'That was close, did he hear me? He looked up when I spoke; hopefully he thinks I was just muttering to myself. I almost had a heart attack there… I hope this works'. Looking up she saw Professor Snape had moved away from their said of the room and as currently looming over Padma and Terry's table. After looking at the progress of all the students he moved back to his desk – one of the blessings of advanced potions, the students knew enough about the art of potion making to not kill themselves over a simple potion.

'Finally,' Hermione thought as she added the hair to her potion, the potion could now be taken from the heat and bottled. She glanced up at Professor Snape as he appeared to be marking assignments and rubbing his forehead. 'He must be getting another headache, well, I am glad class is almost over.'

(Professor Snape was actually reading over the notes he had received about the 'Partum Novus Vita' potion from the M.O.M. while correcting the obvious mistakes they had made in the potion ~ 'complete dunderheads, I am relived that I did not teach any of them, the shame.')

Hermione was bottling up her potion as Professor Snape announced to the class, "You now have 2 minutes to complete and bottle up your potions." She was pleased to have her potion completed. The colour was a little off, but that could be explain by the changes she had made to the potion, looking around the room she realized that she must have been daydreaming for a little while as they were all waiting for her in the front of the room.

"Miss Granger, when you are ready. It is a pity that Mr. Longbottom is not in this class, he might have incorrectly brewed a working potion, although with his history he would have probably blown up the cauldron and killed us all in the process."

Hermione went up to the front of the room, standing at the end of the line beside Padma as she wanted to explain the changes she had made before she drunk the potion.

"The spell I will be using class is 'Deprehensio Vita' which means detect life, this spell will allow us to know if the potion had created a living embryo. Remember you need a yellow light of at least medium brightness to pass today."

As Professor Snape went down the line telling each student to drink their potion before performing the spell on them Hermione looked on, so far everyone had passed, although Lisa Turpin had only just, "Miss Patil, your have passed," it was now Hermione's turn.

Hermione was not looking forward to informing the Professor that she had decided to modify her potion on purpose. She knew she was looking at another detention or, if she was lucky, just points taken off, but she didn't want to poison herself either.

"Professor Snape, about my potion, I realized that…"

"Stop wasting my time Miss Granger and drink your potion now! The colour looks a little off," Snape replied with a smirk on his face, "shall we see if you have continued with your know-it-all tendencies or if you have failed."

"But, Professor Snape, I…."

"Stop your consent chattering Miss Granger and drink your potion or you will get a failing grade."

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied as she brought the test tube to her mouth to drink it. She looked up into her Professor eyes before drinking it all in one mouthful. 'Well, at least it taste a lot better that polyjuice potion and it has not killed me yet, mmm I might get away with this yet.'

Pointing his wand to Hermione's abdomen Professor Snape cast the spell "Deprehensio Vita" while performing a complicated wand movement. Looking down expecting to see a yellow light she was shocked to see a purple light.

"Professor?" Hermione said uncertainly looking up into his eyes again, trying to gage his reaction to this new development.

"Miss Granger, what have you done to your potion?"

"I changed it Sir, I tried to tell you" Hermione said looking down at her shoes.

"Get your bag Miss Granger; you are going to see the Headmaster."

As Hermione picked up a strap of her bag she felt Professor Snape grasp her arm and drag her out of the room towards the Headmaster. As he was about to leave the room he growled "class, clean this room then you will leave."

* * *

Partum Novus Vita: (latin) Create new life

Deprehensio Vita: (latin) Detect life

From chapter 1. Tutela Superne: (latin) Protection from above

Polyjuice potion ingredients: COS p124


	3. Purple?

_Hey, well this is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who read and like this story. _

_Like I said in the Chap. Heading of the 1__st__ chapter I know this has been done a million times, but I hope it is not too predictable. _

_~Astig_

* * *

_**Cauldron Babies**_

Chapter Three: Purple???

As Severus followed Miss Granger into Professor Dumbledore's office he looked as bad tempered as normal. Actually he was a little proud of Miss Granger, it was not like her to brew a potion incorrectly so the only logical explanation for the 'Deprehensio Vita' spell not to turn yellow was that she had successfully brewed the potion,

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you have succeeded where the research department at the M.O.M. has failed. I take it you know how dangerous that was but I guess you added extra leeches to the potion, what made you think of that?"

"Um… yes Sir, polyjuice potion, Sir" Hermione stated full well knowing that she should not really know about the potion as the Most Potente Potion book was kept in the Restricted section of the library. She defiantly should not know the individual ingredients well enough to use it for another potion.

"Polyjuice potion, Little Miss know-it-all has stuck again! When did you go into the restricted section and have you brewed it yet?" Severus snarled due to shock.

"Yes Sir" Hermione replied looking down.

"When did you brew it?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape's reaction to this answer "in my 2nd year Sir".

"2nd year… hmmm… I seem to remember you missing classes as you were a cat! Although I was under the impression you had just been hexed" Severus said as he looked over at the Headmaster.

"No Sir, it was the polyjuice potion Sir," Hermione replied muttering 'but how was I meant to know it was cat hair on her robes'.

Severus was quite impressed, to be able to brew the polyjuice potion was a task for most potion makers at the M.O.M., but to brew it as a 2nd year was unheard of. But if anyone had been able to brew it as a student it would be Miss Granger.

Albus interrupted Severus thoughts as he congratulated Hermione "Severus, exactly what is the nature of the potion that Miss Granger here was able to brew? Albus asked. The Headmaster knew that the potion had been designed at the M.O.M. but had been unable to meet the deadline set by the minister. The potion had then been sent to Severus as the closest Potions Master to achieve the required results.

"Albus, you know that recent studies have showed that there has been an increase in birth defects; miscarriages and stillborn babies in the last 50 years, especially in pure blood marriages. This potion is similar to the polyjuice potion but induces immediate ovulation and changes and creates a fertilized ovum. By using the hair of two people and this potion you would now have a child that is biologically theirs in blood. Miss Granger has succeeded where the M.O.M. dunderheads' potion makers have failed. If the potion had been brewed according to the M.O.M. guidelines the 'Deprehensio Vita' spell would have turned yellow. Indicating that the potion had caused fertilization but had not attached to the uterus wall."

Albus smiled, "congratulations, congratulations Miss Granger. So what shade of yellow was it?"

"With the changes Miss Granger made to her potion the ovum is guaranteed to attach to the uterus wall, thus insuring pregnancy. Resulting in pregnancy Albus – when pregnancy occurs it would blue or pink not yellow Sir" Severus informed the Headmaster.

As Professor Snape was telling the Headmaster this Hermione was nervously looking at her hands. Glad that she was having this conversation with the Headmaster. She knew what she had done was wrong and it would greatly anger Professor Snape - she just hoped he would not kill her.

"Oh my, Miss Granger, what was it, pink or blue?" Professor Dumbledore asked leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione nervously looked up, glanced at Professor Snape and turned back to look at Professor Dumbledore, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying "neither Sir, it was purple, Professor Snape didn't mention purple Sir," turning to Professor Snape she asked "what does purple mean Sir? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

The smile left Professor Dumbledore's face as he told Hermione "come here Miss Granger, I will perform a different prenatal test to see what is happening with the child."

"censeo novus vita" Hermione looked down nervously as she saw two lights. One pink, the other blue. Hermione took a deep breath in then gasped, looking between Professors Dumbledor and Snape and stated "Sir?"

"Congratulation Miss Granger, you are having twins" Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape muttered "typical bloody over achiever… so… who is the lucky father?" smirking he added "Mr. Boot I assume, or perhaps Misters Malfoy or Zabini."

'Whoever gave their hair to Miss Granger is going to have a field day with her' Professor Snape thought, glancing over a Miss Granger he noticed how much paler she had gotten, as she looked a Professor Dumbledore.

After glancing back at Professor Snape she quickly looked down at the ground and quietly said, "Um, actually Sir, um…. I, um Ikindaaddedyourhairinsir"

"What as that Miss Granger?"

"That would be you Sir, it was your hair I added Sir" Hermione said a little louder, wishing she could move a little closer to Professor Dumbledore.

"**You imprudent little girl! Where did you get my hair from?!"**

Hermione was unable to look away from Professor Snape as she heard the Headmaster question him, "Your hair Severus?" as the Headmaster looked between his Potion Master and Head Girl.

Without warning Hermione felt strange as thoughts popped up in her head from class, pausing the moment she had gotten Professor Snape's' hair. Realizing that the Professor was reading her mind Hermione turned away.

"**Miss Granger! **It is not enough that you have mothered your class members for the past 6 years, but this is taking it too far!!! Shaking his head he took a couple of deep breaths, the lowered his head into his hands "What in Merlin's sake did you steal and add MY hair Miss Granger??? NO, it doesn't matter… come to my office after dinner tomorrow Miss Granger and I will have a potion ready for your problem. And you will have detention 3 times a week for the next month Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up and gasped. She had had about 40 minutes since she had learned the potion had not turned out as planned, and while this pregnancy was still a great shock it was not totally unwanted. Quietly she looked up at Professor Dumbledore before looking back at Professor Snape, "No, I will not be needing that potion Sir, I will not be terminating this pregnancy."

"Miss Granger."

"I am sorry Professor Snape, but I value new life too greatly. My mother and father had been trying for 6 years before they had me, and they have not been able to have any other children since. I will give the babies up for adoption if I need to, but I can't kill them Sir – too many people have died already Sir…"

"Miss Granger."

"…My N.E.W.T.S. will not be harmed, and the babies will not be born till the end of the year, well after graduation…"

"Miss Granger."

"…And if they pass the new law I will have to have children anyways Sir, this way I am just 4 – 5 months ahead of schedule…"

"**Miss Granger!!!"**

"Yes Sir?"

"Severus! Miss Granger!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"Miss Granger, please think about this, but what on earth possessed you to add MY hair to your potion?"

"Professor, you said the potion would not work. When I asked Malfoy and Zabini for some hair they both refused stating that no part of them would ever enter my body – of which I am most thankful – I was about to ask Terry for a piece of hair but you told me to go back to my work station, sit down and to stop asking questions. Professor Snape, you were the only other male in the room Sir, I didn't leave my work station and I asked no questions. I thought you would never know Sir. I didn't want to get a failing grade just because I was unable to get the male hair Sir – you said the potion would not work Sir." Hermione started to explain.

"The potion stated on the board did not work Miss Granger! What possessed you to change the potion Miss Granger? The potion could have exploded killing everyone?" Professor hissed.

"Professor Snape, at the beginning of class I realized that the proportion of the leeches did not take into account of the lacewing flies. I read in Most Potente Potions how to determine the correct ratio of ingredients you need…"

"Yes, yes Miss Granger, but why did you change your potion Miss Granger? And drink it?"

"I tried to ask you about my theory at the beginning of class Sir, but you old me to put my hand down. And as for drinking the potion Professor Snape, I tried to tell you about the changes that I had made, but you demanded that I drink the potion Sir, to stop wasting your time" an exasperated Hermione told her Professor.

Professor Dumbledore looked slightly amused by the sight before him. He had seen the changes in Miss Granger over the past couple of years. While Misters Potter and Weasley seemed to hate Professor Snape Miss Granger had always shown the utmost respect. This respect had changed somewhat over the last two years due to the war into a comfortable working teacher/student relationship. Severus tolerated Misters Potter and Weasley but had come to respect Miss Granger for her mind in the last stages of war [the only reason he had used polyjuice potion in the final battle was at Miss Grangers insistence – her reasoning being that he had too many enemies on both sides of the war – to avoid the waterworks he had agreed to use it for the first hour]. The life of Severus Snape was in no means an easy or pleasant life, with little if any joy. While he enjoyed potions, he didn't and couldn't tolerate dunderheads – to do so would put the lives of all others in danger. His bat of the dungeons demeanor had not changed much since the war. The largest change was that he was less tolerating of the dunderhead actions of his own Slytherins, especially the children of the Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Severus and Miss Granger once more as he realized the topic had changed once again.

"Miss Granger, pray tell me, why again do you want to keep this pregnancy? Surely you don't want to actually want to have MY children."

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked at him, then glanced back at the headmaster and as she saw the sad look in his eyes she gained a greater understanding of the love between the two teachers. She looked back at Professor Snape and smiled. "First of all Professor Snape, while this is not planned I would be honored to have your children. You are a great man Professor…"

Severus snorted at this but had a look of surprise on his face…

"…o.k., yes, you have your quirks and you hate my best friends, but you are a good man Sir and these babies will be very lucky to have you as a father."

With this statement Severus looked quite surprised, and was shocked. He had thought Miss Granger would be begging for a potion to terminate this pregnancy. Not only that, but it was twins! How would they ever get through this? He looked up to see Albus and Miss Granger talking.

"What do you think Professor Dumbledore - will the twins be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Professor Dumbledore smiled… "We will see Miss Grange, we will see, but with the two of you as their parents they may well be Ravenclaw. What will it be?... ah yes, the class of 2010 I think."

"MISS GRANGER!" Professor Snape growled.

Thinking about the detentions she added "About the detentions Sir, I never thought I would say this Sir, but I know what I have done is wrong, that I have wronged you in doing it Sir," looking down at her feet she continued, "I think I deserve detentions for longer than one month Sir, but I guess you don't want to see me more than you have to. And that is okay. But if you do require my assistance feel free to give me additional detentions. "

"Report in my Office at 7pm tonight for detention. You are dismissed Miss Granger."

* * *

A/N

censeo novus vita: evaluate new life (in latin)

Any Qs? Just ask me – I will either include it in the next chapter (which I have yet to actually start writing although I have an outline for the next 8 chapters done) or in the A/N

next chapter: Hermione now has to let everyone know... what will happen...


	4. The Boys

_**Cauldron Babies**_

Chapter Four: The Boys

After being dismissed by Professor Snape Hermione left the Headmasters Office as fast as she could. Realizing how long she had been talking to Professor Dumbledore and her Potions teacher she headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

As she walked down she pondered what had happened in the meeting, what Professor Snape had said. Hermione found it sad that Professor Snape thought that the simple reason that he would technically be the father would be enough to terminate the pregnancy. Did he think so little of himself? True, Hermione didn't think she was in a position to judge anyone by their looks, and she didn't need to; she often found some of the most interesting books behind old, worn, tatty or simple ugly covers. It's what inside that counts. Besides over the past year and a half, as Hermione had grown from adolescence to adulthood she had been able to view Professor Snape as a person, not just a teacher that magically appears 5 minutes before class. 'He must really get lonely at times here in Hogwarts. All the time I spent in the dungeons last year and I never saw another person down there other than the Headmaster on the odd occasion (but Professor Snape always seemed more aggravated after these visits).' But she had meant what she had said in that office - That her children would be lucky to have him as a father.

Hermione finally reached the Great Hall, as she entered she saw Ron and Harry sitting down doing more talking than actual eating for once [about the Hogsmead trip the next day], and walked over to join them.

"Hey 'Mione, what took you so long? You are normally the first one here after Potions" Harry asked before taking a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Hm, I had a slight problem with my potion today and needed to go to the Headmaster's Office and speak with him and Professor Snape."

Harry looked slightly confused, "What do you mean 'slight problem with your potion today' your potions are always perfect. And if you had been hurt you would have gone to Madame Pomfrey and not the Headmaster's office."

"Yes that was the problem, my potion was perfect, it worked." Hermione said with a slight grimace clearly shown on her face.

"Problem?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore asked Professor Snape to teach us a new potion he had received from the M.O.M.. The potion had not yet been completed but was designed to increase the wizarding population. By combining male and female hair in the potion you create Human life," Hermione rattled off to Ron and Harry.

Harry, not liking where his thoughts were taking him asked, "what did you mean when you said that your problem was a perfect potion? Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her plate and said, "I saw a problem with the ingredients and corrected it. At the end of class we were each required to drink said potion and Professor Snape preformed a spell to test it to determine our grade ~ shortly thereafter I was sent to the Headmasters office" she said with a smile.

Ron still completely clueless about what was actually happening added, "Harry, our sweet innocent little Hermione is all grown up now and getting sent to the Headmaster Office all by herself… Aren't you so proud Harry?"

Harry just turned to Ron in utter disbelief… "Hermione, sweet and innocent? Don't you remember her in first year? And don't you get it Ron, don't you understand what she has just told us…"

Ron turned to Hermione looking even more confused before turning to Harry again for answers.

"… she just told us she is pregnant."

Ron turned to Hermione again and splattered. "Her–her-hermione is pre-preg-pregnant? But we haven't dated for… we didn't even… Hermione is pregnant? How did that happen?"

Hermione laughed thinking back to last year where they had dated for almost two weeks. But it had just too weird to continue. She found it funny that he had reacted like that. "Ron, weren't you listening? The babies were created by a potion. Nothing else happened. But Professor Snape is really angry at me – hence the reason of why I am late."

Ron being Ron was in shock and picked up only a few words of what she had just said… "Snape? Babies?"

"Yes, _Professor_ Snape is angry at me because I changed the potion – that is why I have detention tonight – I could have blown up the class room experimenting."

"He is probably just jealous," Ron thought out loud about the potion, "but what did you mean babies… there can't be more than one?"

"Yes, there are two; I am having twins Ron, a boy and a girl."

As Hermione and Ron had been talking Harry had been thinking about what Hermione had said about the potion – that the potion required hair like polyjuice did. But that it needed both female and male hair. "Hermione, whose hair did you use?" Harry asked cautiously looking up at Hermione.

"Um… that was the other reason why Professor Snape was angry at me. I waited too long before going and get my potions as I was thinking about the ingredients. I used my own hair for the female but the only males in the classroom were Terry Boot – who was too far away to ask again, after being told to return to my desk, the Slytherins Zabini and Malfoy who both refused – which I am actually really glad about now…" pausing a moment she looked over to the boys before she continued "… and Professor Snape."

Ron and Harry both sat there waiting for her to tell them why she had not used his hair.

"Um, I used Professor Snape's hair, without asking him… I didn't think the potion would work." She added quickly.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"THAT SLIMY GIT!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Harry! Ron! SHUT UP! Don't you DARE blame Professor Snape! It was MY fault… I changed the potion… I added his hair – without his permission I might add… and I DRUNK IT… SO DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BLAMING HIM, he didn't even want to teach us that potion."

By this time the volume of their once private conversation had increased to the point where those around them were listening to the 'Golden trio' fight. Wanting to tell a few people about her pregnancy before it became public knowledge Hermione stood up, grabbed an apple and her ½ eaten sandwich, telling Ron and Harry to follow her they all left the Hall together for a private nook to talk in.

Once the silence and disturb-me-not charms had been put into place in there nook Ron and Harry both started asking questions…

Ron: "Why did you change the potion?"

Harry: "What did Professor Snape say?"

Ron: "What did the Headmaster say?"

Harry: "What is going to happen?"

Ron: "Can you stay in school?"

Harry: "What do you mean twins?"

"Muffilo" yelled Hermione at Ron and Harry. She had stood there in disbelief as she was in the firing line of their questions – it was strange to her as she was normally the one asking the questions.

"Okay, to answer your questions: because I knew I could; he yelled Miss Granger a lot and offered to brew me a potion to terminate the pregnancy; Professor Dumbledore seemed really pleased – I think he might have been amused by Professor Snape and I yelling at each other; yes, I have decided to have the twins; yes I can stay in school. – other than the detention I have tonight for changing the potion, I also have detention 3 times a week for a month for using Professor Snape's hair without his permission – I haven't really done anything to get me expelled, it is not like I am pregnant because we slept together" as Hermione said this last bit see could see both Harry and Ron go a little green at the thought.

"We graduate in three months anyway, so I don't think I will be showing yet – and if I am school robes hide a cauldron full of sins; and oh Harry really, twins mean two babies, like Fred and George – Merlin," looking down at her stomach, "if you two are anything your uncle Fred or George I am going to be in so much trouble…"

"Mmm twins… I wonder if that was just me or if everyone taking this potion will produce twins… I need to ask Professor Snape about that in detention tonight."

As she finished she took the silencing charm off the two boys and paused a moment. "Did either of you two have any other questions?"

"Hermione, I don't understand why didn't take the potion Professor Snape offered you," Harry asked, he was trying to understand where Hermione was coming from but was just having trouble.

"I didn't want to abort my babies, because they are just that, my babies. I have always wanted children. I didn't plan for it to happen like this but it did happen. I know my parents will be shocked and upset, but I think that with time, and after I explain it to them they will be okay, they will agree with me. They would probably be angrier if I terminated the pregnancy knowing my parents. They always wanted more children but were unable to. At least this way they will have grandchildren while they are still young."

Harry continued, "Okay, but please don't tell me you are trying to be all noble by having the bats children. I didn't take you as one to hero-worship Hermione."

"But that is not the reason for me to continue with this pregnancy. Like what I told Professor Snape, he is not enough of a reason for me to terminate."

"I can just picture it Harry," Ron said before imitating Hermione… "_But Professor Snape your so noble, and great, and strong. I want your children_."

"No," Harry continued, "Hermione is too smart to say that. Professor Snape would either think she was mocking him, or think she was a 'dunderhead' and therefore simply not believe her."

Seeing the look on Hermione's face was classic and not one the boys got to see a lot. She had realized she had made a major mistake. Not being able to stop themselves both Harry and Ron started laughing.

"Harry, Ron, please. I know you might not agree with me on this but I need your support. And my twins will need their Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry. You know you two are like brothers to me."

"You are right Hermione, we don't completely understand but we will be there for you." Harry said as he gave her a hug. "And with you as their mother they will need someone to take them out of the library every once and a while for sunlight."

"Yeah, and we can teach them how to fly a broom," Ron said getting excited.

"I am not to sure about the flying but I love you guys so much! Well, I need to go now; I need to talk to Professor McGonagall before Transfiguration. I have to tell my parents, but I don't think this is the kind of thing you tell them in a letter. So I need to ask what I can do."

"Okay, good luck and we will see you in class 'Mione."

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the Professors office after separating from the boys. She needed to tell her parents sooner rather than later [As her parents received the Daily Prophet, and knowing how fast gossip moved in the school, it would not be long before all of Hogwarts knew. And if history repeated itself someone would tell Rita Skeeter, and it would become public knowledge – especially with all the talk with the new law coming in] but she didn't want to tell them by owl. As she arrived at the office she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in…" As Hermione opened the door she saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk writing.

"Miss Granger, is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes Professor."

"Well I may. What is the world coming to? If Albus had not informed me of the circumstances behind this I would be in my right mind to hex the boy – getting a student pregnant." Noticing who she was speaking to she continued, "Professor Snape that is Miss Granger."

"Please, don't blame Professor Snape Ma'am; this was my fault in its entirety. Professor, I need to tell my parents soon, before they read it in the Daily Prophet, but I don't wish to inform them by owl. I was wondering if there would be anyway I could visit them tomorrow during Hogsmead weekend. I am not on duty this weekend and I could just apparate there and back for a short period of time."

"Yes, I don't see that being a problem Miss Granger, I will inform the Headmaster and staff about this in the staff meeting tonight. We can inform you about the details tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thank you Professor, I will send an owl home tonight informing them I will be visiting them tomorrow about the offer to be an apprentice here at Hogwarts – will I still be able to continue with it Ma'am, if I may I still need to give them the details."

"I see no problems at this time Miss Granger, now off you go to class, we will be starting in a couple of minutes." With only two minutes left till class she was glad she only had to go next door.

* * *

Three hours later Hermione was packing her bag in History of Magic. During this class Hermione had drafted a letter home to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am really excited, Professor McGonagall gave me permission to come and see you for a little while tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you. As you know I have been offered an apprenticeship at Hogwarts and I wanted to come see you soon, before my exams._

_Mum and Dad, I Love you both_

_Hermione._

Hermione was ready, all she had to do now was to out to the owlery and post this letter home.

* * *

A/N here is the next chapters… hope you enjoy.

I had Snape offer a potion to terminate the pregnancy thinking that at this point he would a) still be in shock and b) think of it as a side effect of the potion that one would want to fix and c) that Hermione would not want to keep it – that being career minded she would not want children at this time.

Hawkswench – thanks so much for the idea – I wasn't happy about the honorable route either but didn't know how else to go ahead… the next chapters for you…

TXJ – just wait… you will get what you want… :D

Thank you to all for the reviews.

~ Astig


	5. Communication 101

_Hey everyone… _

_Sorry this is late, many things going on here, __writers block among them ~ I can only write when it is nice and quiet but alas, school holidays are starting here in NZ (summer) meaning I have 2 high school kids/neighbours with music going really loud during the day…___

_But I have many many plot bunnies floating around ~ including a 6yr year pre-quel for this story ~ story plan complete and all._

* * *

_**Cauldron Babies**_

Chapter Five: Communication 101

Hermione reflected on her day as she walked to the owlery from History of Magic. It was certainly the most stressful day she had had since the final battle. She was relieved by the actions of Ron and Harry. They had taken the news a lot better than she thought they would. 'Yes, Professor Snape is the father of her children,' Hermione thought, 'but it is not like he had any say in the matter.' They can't be mad at him because of this – for once Harry, Ron and Professor Snape all agree about something, that the idea of having the babies was a bad one.

Upon reaching the owlery Hermione called down a school owl and attached the letter to its leg, giving the owl her address she asked the owl to wait for a reply.

Having completed this task Hermione was free to return to the head girls room to start working on her assignments before dinner tonight. She would not have a lot of time to work on her assignments this weekend with detention tonight, the Hogsmead trip tomorrow along with her visit home and, patrolling on Sunday.

Once in her room Hermione was able to sit down and started to work on her homework having decided to work on her History of Magic assignment first as Professor Binns only wanted 2 feet – giving her enough time to hopefully complete it before dinner in 50 minutes.

Five minutes later Hermione found herself still unable to concentrate on the task at hand as she was once again thinking about her day and the potion. Deciding that she was not going to get much done in her assignment she contemplated her detention that night, and seeing the Professor again, this time without the aid of the headmaster.

During the day she had had many thoughts and questions about this potion. Also being the first person to have taken the potion she was some what of a test subject. Wanting to be as complete as possible in this trial she got up and walked over to her bookcase where she kept her journals. Finding the spare journal that her mother had given her for Christmas she returned to her desk to write out what had happened during the class and her questions.

'This book will be a good place to keep a record of everything that happens – something that others can read,' Hermione thought as she started to write in the book.

* * *

Hermione's stomach was telling her it was time for dinner. She had completed writing out 'day one' as she liked to call it – including what she changed in the potion, how she felt when she took it, taking great care to leave out anything and everything about Professor Snape and the thoughts and questions that she had had that day; like the one she had had earlier 'if all pregnancies would result in twins or if is was just by chance that hers did.'

Reducing the size of the journal she was able to place it into her robe pocket before she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione was not looking forward to dinner, by now she expected others to know. 'Malfoy and Zabini would have gone back to the dorms gloating that I had been sent to the Headmasters office. They knew what the potion was for and saw the color from Professor Snape's spell, they probably heard or at least have heard about what was said at lunch…

And, the Ravenclaws. I was standing in line next to Padma. She definitely saw the purple light and she heard me tell the Professor that I had changed my potion. By now she would have told Parvati what had happened – and as Parvati was sitting next to Ron at lunch, she would have heard what we were talking about…

That's it Hermione decided, dinner was probably not going to be pretty but that she would get thought it was with her pride in tact and hopefully without anyone finding out about Professor Snape for his sake.'

The young girl in her portrait announced the arrival of Ron and Harry to take her to dinner as per their normal routine, which had been a compromise of sorts between the 3 Gryffindors after Hermione had missed too may meals having lost track of time studying.

* * *

As the Golden Trio walked into the great hall they could see many heads turn towards the door and could hear people whispering... Ignoring this to the best of their ability they walked into the hall and sat down as per normal, continuing their conversation about what they planned to do while in Hogsmead.

Hermione groaned as she saw Malfoy and Zabini make their way over to their table. Please Ron, Harry, don't get into a fight – I don't want every one here to know yet.

"Granger, I see you managed to get yourself knocked up. Which one of these two idiots doesn't know how to perform a contraception spell correctly?" Malfoy asked a smirk on his face.

"Eww, Malfoy. Incest went out of style centuries ago. Or have some of you pureblood families not gotten that memo yet?" Seeing the look of confusion on Malfoy's face Harry continued, "the three of us are siblings in all ways except blood Malfoy."

"Yeah, just the thought of 'Mione naked let alone having sex would put me off my dinner," Ron muttered.

"_Thanks you two_, and Malfoy, what makes you think I am pregnant?" Hermione asked trying not to confirm anything at this time.

"The light was purple, the only reason the light would not be yellow was if you were pregnant. I trust a spell over 100 years old more than your word Granger." Malfoy answered, the smirk returning to his face.

"But why do you think that would be the result of sexual intercourse and not the potion we brewed in class today?" Hermione replied, she was starting to have fun and that smile on her face proved it.

Zabini replied "Because Granger, Professor Snape said that the potion is unable to cause pregnancy. And, the portioned required both male and female hair, of which I remember you lacking one. So, for the light to turn purple you needed to be pregnant already."

"And what would you say Zabini, Malfoy, if I told you that not only was I able I complete the potion thus making pregnancy possible but that I was able to obtain a strain of one of your hairs to complete the potion." Hermione replied sweetly as she started to place food on her plate.

As Professor McGonagall had walked into the hall she had seen the two Slytherins talking to the golden trio coming up behind the two boys standing she would give the Golden Trio a chance to figure this out on their own.

"You – you can't do that." Malfoy spluttered.

"Well, Malfoy, Zabini, continue to think that. Who knew, maybe you are not as stupid as you look. Bye…" Hermione hid a smile as the two Slytherins tried to figure out if they had just been insulted or what.

"Very well handled Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall started, "I have not seen Mr. Malfoy that nervous or confused for sometime. Whatever did you tell him?"

"Nothing Ma'am"

"Good, see that you get to detention on time Miss Granger." Once Professor McGonagall had spoken to Hermione she made her way up to the staff table to eat.

Just as Hermione finished her dinner she saw Professor Snape stand up and leave the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess it is that time again. The dungeons are calling me. Detention. Oh, I will not be able to come to the common room later so I will see you two down here for breakfast in the morning before we go to Hogsmead. Remember I need to leave early so I have time to have a look around after going to see my parents.

* * *

Wanting to speak to Professor Snape before her detention started Hermione rushed down to the potions classroom arriving 5 minutes early.

_Knock knock_

_Knock knock_

_Knock knock_

"Miss Granger! Stop that infernal knocking and get in here now. You are early. I have no desire to speak to you. Your detention today will be brewing a potion for your problem."

"Professor?"

"The instructions are on the table. Get to it!"

"But Professor, I told you in the Headmasters office that I would not require a potion to fix this problem…"

"Miss Granger."

"I WILL NOT TERMINATE THIS PREGNANCY SIR"

"Miss Granger."

"I do not require anything Sir, they do not have to know who there father is - no one does - if you don't them to."

"MISS GRANGER. Must you do this every time we talk!? It is not a potion to terminate the pregnancy, but prenatal potion. I still don't know why you want to keep this pregnancy, but it is your choice. Merlin help me if I tried to change your mind, I would have half the staff down my neck."

"A prenatal potion Sir?

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I am sorry I yelled Sir. I don't know what is going through your head Sir, if you ever even wanted children, and I know that because of me being a 'know-it-all today and a stubborn one at that you didn't get a real say in it… and for that I am sorry Sir. Sir, Ron and Harry have also asked me why I want to keep them, the twins; I am young and have my life ahead of me, why do I want to have children now. If this new law goes through Sir I will be one of the lucky ones, I actually want children. I don't feel having them, teaching them and loving them is a waste of my life Sir. I will love them because they are my children. And Sir, with you as their father I will at least know they will not be 'dunderheads' as you so kindly put it. They also will have great potential to change the world, and if I can help them get there then there is nothing more important in my life."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Your potion."

"Yes Sir. Oh, Professor Snape, I know that I will somewhat be a test subject with this new potion. I have started writing down what is happening with the potion," Hermione started as she enlarged the journal and handed it to Professor Snape. "I have written in this book what I changed to the potion and why, also the instructions. I have also included some questions that I have about the potion and how I felt after I took it. I am planning to see Madam Pomfrey after detention tonight Sir to add those statistics to the book Sir."

After she finished talking to Professor Snape she nodded her head and walked back to the desk that had the cauldron and instructions and got to work.

* * *

As Miss Granger walked to the table with the cauldron Severus just sat there looking at where she had been, before looking back down at the book in hand.

Miss Granger had done nothing but surprise him that day. Before he had been informed whose hair had been included in the potion he had been somewhat proud of the girl for completing a potion that the M.O.M. idiots had been unable to. They had spent weeks trying to fix that problem but had been unable to before the deadline that had been set due to the new law being passed. Also she had appeared calm throughout the day and had been able to stand up for herself. Annoying to say the least; but good for her.

But did she have to be so stubborn?

Severus was surprised to say the least. After being on the dark side or a spy since he was 18 the idea of settling down and having a family had not been a good idea. Seeing the families around him he had seen the wisdom in this choice, time and time again the wives and children of both Death Eaters and potential Death Eaters died in order for Voldemort to retain his power over those under him. The concept of having his own family had never been a possibility in his eyes and he had therefore never really contemplated having an heir to the Snape line.

Looking down at Miss Granger working on her potion he saw the potential in her to do many great things, what would the effect of having two children be to that potential. Would she be able to work? Complete her apprenticeship?...

Then realizing he was still holding the journal in his hands he opened it up and started to read. The first couple of pages were about the potion itself. The changes she made in stirring, the extra leech, and even the time to brew between stages was all noted down here like any Potion Master who was tried and tested would.

Miss Granger had also included some smart questions she had about the pregnancy. Questions like: Would the potion result in twins every time? What determined the sex of the child? How could the potion be improved? Does the potion effect long term development? How do normal pregnancy and potion pregnancy compare? What happened if a male ingested this, the completed potion? This questions all showed just how bright Miss Granger was.

The 'journal entry' for day one had been enlightening. Miss Granger had compared the texture of the potion to that of the polyjuice potion and how it affected her. Also included were the effective spells to determine pregnancy used both in class and by the Headmaster.

Looking back up at Miss Granger it appeared that she was reached the final stage of the potion before bottling the potion. On completion of the potion she started to clean her workstation as she waited for the potion to cool down before bottling.

"Miss Granger, once you have completed that please come here."

Looking up she nodded her head, "yes Sir."

* * *

"Professor Snape, I have completed the potion Sir. You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Yes Miss Granger. I have looked through your work. It appears to be in order. Continue with your journal entries and see Madam Pomfrey before returning to your dorm. Someone from the Department of Potion Research will be here Monday to see you about the potion and you may present this at that time…

"Miss Granger, how long does the prenatal potion last?"

"I believe 10 days Sir."

"You believe or you know? You will be brewing this potion for yourself during detentions. When you are not working on this potion you will be either researching the 'Partum Novus Vita' potion or marking assignments as I see fit. You may go now."

"Sir, Thank you for reading the journal for me... Good night Professor."

As Hermione walked back down to her workstation she reduced her journal once more and retrieved the 10 potion vials before leaving the dungeons once more to head to the infirmity to have her first prenatal checkup.

With a few minutes to spare Severus headed up to the staff room for the meeting. 'I don't know why the Headmaster feels he requires a staff meeting the Friday of a Hogsmead weekend. Nothing ever changes.

* * *

_**A/N lastly I just want to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing – it makes me want to keep writing **_

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!**_

Next chapter: Staff Meeting; Going home; Hogsmead visit…

_But I am afraid it will not me up for about 3 weeks - I am going to help a friend but she doesn't have a computer :( _

_I will keep writing and hope to give you 2 chapters when I get back but it will depend on how much quiet time I get (due to... a 2yr old; a 11 day old; and they are moving house in 2 weeks and my friend has been told that that she will need abdomal surgery next week ~meaning no lifting for a while) _


End file.
